In Search of a Brother
by Serenity Moon2
Summary: Ronin Warriors - Sailor Moon crossover. Serena goes in search of someone she hasn't seen for along time, someone dear to her. This someone she never told anyone about, now the secret is out, and how are the others going to take it?
1. Chpater One updated

(Note: This chapter has been updated. Hopefully there are no more spelling mistakes.)

Hi all....I'm sorry in advance if there are any spelling mistakes. If you do find something spelling mistakes and/or you can't stand it...just tell me and I'll change it as soon as I can! Thanks and enjoy the story!

Note: I've updated this chapter, hopefully correcting all or most of my spelling mistakes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Search of a Brother**

Chapter 1

Our story starts in the city of Tokyo. We see a girl walking down a sidewalk with not much luggage. All she had was a backpack that was stuffed full. She was dressed as if she was heading for school. But that wasn't were she was heading. It was summer vacation and she wanted to spend it outside of town. With someone she hasn't seen in a long time. Someone that was very close to her.

While she was on her way, a car pulled up to her. The driver of the car had sandy-blond hair, and its passenger had bluish-greenish hair.

"Hay Moon-face, where are you going?" The blond driver asked.

Serena turned towards the voice. Hi, Amara . . . Michelle." Serena greeted.

"So, where are you going, Serena?" Michelle repeated her cousin's question.

"Actually, I was hopping I would run into you guys." Serena admitted.

"Oh, really." Amara said, trying to sound surprised, but said it sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering Amara, if you could give me a ride to Toyama?" Serena asked.

"Now, why do you want to go there?" Michelle asked.

"Well, I'm going to visit a friend I haven't seen for a while." Serena explained.

Michelle then turned to Amara and gave her a look saying "well." Amara sat there looking both at Serena and Michelle. With the look on her cousin's face, she knew she was beat. She closed her eyes and sat forward, "Alright Moon-Face. Hop in." Then they were off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way there Amara and Michelle were still asking Serena questions about this 'friend' she wanted to see.

"So, why do you want to see this 'friend' of yours?" Amara asked.

"Well, we haven't seen each other in a while." Serena answered.

Michelle turned towards Serena. "But you already mentioned that." Michelle pointed out.

Serena looked up, trying to remember back. Then she remembered. She put her hand behind her head. "Oh, yeah, guess I did." Serena admitted.

"Serena, who is this 'friend' of yours?" Michelle asked.

"Well, the last time I seen him, we were 12." Serena explained.

Amara looked at Serena in the rear view mirror. "So, it's a guy?" Amara asked, getting her thoughts straight.

Serena looked at Amara in the mirror, confused. "Yeah." Serena answered.

Amara got a smile on her face. "So, you've given up on Darien?" Amara teased.

Now Serena was steamed. "Of course not! I would never give up on Darien!!" She yelled.

Michelle smiled at Serena. "Don't worry. Amara was just teasing you." Michelle said, trying to calm Serena down. Michelle turned towards Amara. "Weren't you, Amara?" Michelle asked.

Amara looked straight forward and didn't say a thing.

Michelle looked back at Serena, "Anyway Serena, none of us would ever do that to you. We know you and Darien love each other very much. And we also know that your love is over a 1,000 years now. We wouldn't dream of tearing you two apart."

"You better not!" Serena muttered angered.

The rest of the ride was quiet, except for when Serena was giving Amara directions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was in awe at the size of the building in front of them.

"Serena, are you sure this is the place?" Michelle asked amazed.

"I'm sure." Serena said, jumping out of the car with her stuff in tow.

"Serena, do you want us to wait for you?" Michelle asked.

"No, I'm fine." Serena replied.

"If you want a ride home, just call." Amara said before taking off.

'This place is huge! I wonder if Michelle was right. I wonder if he really does live here.' Serena thought to herself, looking at the house. 'Of course he lives here. He told me so!' Serena thought again, shaking her head. Serena walked up to the door. She stood there for a moment looking at it. 'Well, better now then never.' Serena encouraged herself. With that thought she knocked on the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the house, there were five boys and a tiger in the living room, and a girl in the kitchen. When there was a knock on the door, the tiger perked up its head. The tiger noticed that no one else noticed, so it went back to sleep. Soon there was another knock on the door, and this time the girl in the kitchen came out to answer the door. When she opened the door, she found a blond haired girl standing there with a bag at her side.

"Hi. Can I help you?" The girl in the house asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about leaving it at a cliff hanger, but I had to leave it somewhere. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! And I hope you leave a review on the way out. Until next time.


	2. Chapter Two updated

(Note: This chapter has been updated; hopefully there are no more spelling mistakes.)

Again, the same thing, if there are any mistakes and/or if anything is miss spelled....so on and so on..... I think you get the point.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Search of a Brother**

Chapter 2

Inside the house, there were five boys and a tiger in the living room, and a girl in the kitchen. When there was a knock on the door, the tiger perked up its head. The tiger noticed that no one else noticed, so it went back to sleep. Soon there was another knock on the door, and this time the girl in the kitchen came out to answer the door. When she opened the door, she found a blond haired girl standing there with a bag at her side.

"Hi. Can I help you?" The girl in the house asked.

"Yes, actually. I was wondering, does Ryo Sanada live here?" The blond haired girl asked.

"Of course he does. Why don't you come in." The girl in the doorway invited, stepping to one side. "So, what's your name?" The girl asked her visitor.

"My name's Serena. What's yours?" Serena asked, looking up at the one that invited her in.

"My name's Mia Koji. I'm the owner of this house." Mia Answered. "Ryo's in the living room." Mia said, indicating for Serena to follow her. Mia came out of the hallway and stared at the group of boys for a second. "Ryo, someone's here to see you." Mia said, not getting any luck at getting there attention.

Soon Serena joined Mia in staring at the five boys. To Serena's surprise, they were all fighting over the TV. One wanted to play a video game, while the other four wanted to watch TV. Serena noticed Ryo trying to take the video game away from another guy, with dark hair with a yellow head band. Serena watched patently, waiting for the chance to jump in. Finally, the chance came. Serena got in a running position and ran toward the group. Then jumped up and grabbed the game from the boys, and landed on the other side of the room.

"Hay!" The boy with the yellow head band yelled out, realizing he didn't have his game anymore.

"Now, Ryo! Why would you be fighting over something like this?" Serena said, while holding the game in between her pointer and middle fingers.

All the guys looked at her, with confusion to what just happened.

Finally, Serena got a glimpse to what the game was. It was a Sailor V game! "Oh, now I see why." Serena said, still looking at the game.

Finally, the tiger looked up to see what was going on, and saw Serena, and he went over to her. The tiger rubbed his head up against the girl's leg, to get her attention. And it worked. Serena looked down to see what it was.

"WhiteBlaze!" Serena said joyfully. She knelt down and started to hug the large white tiger. Serena stopped hugging the tiger and looked the tiger in the face. "WhiteBlaze, I've missed you and Ryo so much! Did you know that?" Serena playfully asked the white tiger. Then, the tiger licked Serena on the face. "I take that as a yes." Serena translated.

"Who is she?" The boy with the yellow head band asked.

"Ryo, do you know her?" Another boy with blue hair and a blue head band asked.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Ryo asked the blond girl.

"I came to visit you. What does it look like I'm doing?" Serena shot back, while standing back up. "So, Ryo. Tell me again why you're fighting over this game?" Serena asked again, this time tossing the game to Ryo.

"Kento wanted to play a video game and the rest of us wanted to watch TV." The boy with the blue head band answered.

Serena walked up to Ryo, who was still holding the game in his hands. "Sorry Ryo, but I'm going to have to agree with your friend." Serena said, snatching the game from Ryo. "So, how good are you at this game?" Serena asked, turning to Kento.

"He's not that great. He keeps getting blown away at the first stage." The boy with the light brown hair answered.

"Cye!" Kento yelled.

"Well, it's the truth." Cye explained.

"Even better." Serena exclaimed turning back to Kento.

"I'm not liking the look she has." Kento said under his breath.

"I challenge you, to see who can go the farthest on the game!" Serena challenged.

"You can't be that great! How far can you make it anyway?" Kento fought back.

"Farther than you!" Serena shot back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back, over by the couch.

"She's good at this!" The boy with the blond hair, coming down in front of one of is eye's, said.

"No kidding!" Cye answered.

"It's like she's had practice!" The boy with the blue head band agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And how far is that?" Kento asked.

"I usually can make it to the end. And that's where I get shot down. And besides, that game is all I ever play, at the Crown Arcade back in Tokyo! But, you should've seen Amy play it for the first time! She would've conquered it, if she didn't realize she was late for an after school class!" Serena explained, trailing off at the end.

"Serena, you're babbling!" Ryo said, before she could say something else.

"Oops! Sorry Ryo!" Serena apologized.

"So, Ryo. How do you know her?" The boy with the blue head band asked.

Ryo sighed. "Guys, I would like you to meet Serena. My sister." Ryo hesitated to say the last line.

"WHAT?" All four boys, plus Mia, said in unison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter! Again, I think it's a cliffy; anyway, again, I had to leave it somewhere. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review on the way out. See you all next time.


	3. Chapter Three updated

(Note: This chapter has been updated; hopefully there aren't any more spelling mistakes.)

Again with the mistakes and miss spellings...you all should no the drill by now. I've never been that good at spelling; I couldn't spell things right even if my life depended on it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Search of a Brother**

Chapter 3

Ryo sighed. "Guys, I would like you to meet Serena. My sister." Ryo hesitated to say the last line.

"WHAT?" All four boys, plus Mia, said in unison.

"Ryo, I didn't even know you had a sister!" Kento said, looking back and forth between Serena and Ryo. "I don't even see the resemblance." Kento pointed out, staring at Serena.

"You could say, Serena was adopted." Ryo explained.

"So, she's not really your sister?" Kento said, a little confused.

"Not by blood, yes. But, Serena has lived with us since she was an infant. And were the same age. We even found WhiteBlaze together." Ryo explained.

After that, everyone was staring at Serena.

"Yep." Serena agreed, putting a hand behind her head and starting to giggle.

"Serena," Ryo said, stopping her giggling, "These are my friends: Kento, Rowen, Sage, Cye, and you already met Mia."

Kento still stared dumfounded. And Mia went back into the kitchen.

"If you're the friends of Ryo, then you're my friends too. And I always treat my friends like family. Because, there the only ones I have left." Serena said, getting softer on the last sentence.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Kento asked.

"She has never known her real family." Ryo answered.

The next thing they knew, Serena was staring out the window from where she was standing.

"Serena, what's the matter?" Cye spoke up.

"There's something out there. Something familiar." Serena said, still looking out the window. With that said, WhiteBlaze joined Serena in looking in that direction and all the guys turned to Sage.

"Well, Sage." Kento asked.

"I don't notice anything." Sage replied.

"Obviously, she does. And it looks like WhiteBlaze does too." Rowen thought out loud.

Suddenly, Serena gasped and caught everyone's attention.

"What's the matter with her?" Kento asked, to no one partially.

"It can't be!" Serena said, then running past the group of boys, and towards the door. Just when Serena passed Ryo, Ryo tried to grab her wrist, but missed. Then Ryo turned to WhiteBlaze.

"WhiteBlaze, follow her. Keep her out of trouble!" Ryo yelled to the white tiger. With that said, the large white tiger got up and ran after Serena.

"What is she doing Ryo?" Rowen asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea!" Ryo answered, then running after his sister

Just before they got outside, they heard a scream. When they did get outside, they saw Serena laying on the ground with WhiteBlaze standing in front of her, growling, at what looked like . . .

"A Dynasty Soldier!" All five boys said at once.

All were caught in total surprise. Next Mia came running out to see what was going on.

"Ryo, what's going on? I thought I heard someone scream!" Mia said, just joining the group of boys.

When Mia said his name, Ryo snapped out of it. "Mia, you take WhiteBlaze, and get Serena inside!" Ryo ordered.

With that said, all five boys transformed into there subarmor. The whole group advanced towards Serena. Once they got to Serena, more Dynasty Soldiers decided to join the party.

"Oh, great! Just what we needed!" Ryo said sarcastically.

"Well, Ryo. It's like they say. The more the merrier!" Kento said, enjoying himself.

"Tell us, what do you want?" Rowen asked the soldiers.

"The Moon Child. Give us the Moon Child!" One of them answered.

"Moon Child?" Kento repeated, confused.

"I don't care who or what that is, but hurting my sister never goes unpunished!!" Ryo stated, heading straight for the soldier in front of him.

'Of course, knowing Ryo, letting his anger out on the enemy was a good thing, but not for the one he was letting it out on.' Rowen thought to himself.

According to what Rowen thought, with one punch to the soldiers head, it was down on the ground and out for the count.

"Hay, Ryo, buddy. Leave some for me, would ya?!" Kento said, joining Ryo.

The three boys left behind looked at each other and broke up into different directions, making a clear path to the house for Mia. Mia and WhiteBlaze helped each other with getting Serena on WhiteBlaze's back. Once they succeeded with that they made a B-line to the house. On the way to the house, Serena started to wake up. When Serena opened her eyes she knew exactly where she was.

"WhiteBlaze, stop! I said STOP!" Serena begged, but he didn't stop. "If you won't stop . . ." Serena said, sliding herself off of WhiteBlaze's back and onto the ground.

Once Serena came to a stop, she noticed that Mia and WhiteBlaze were right next to her.

"Serena, are you alright?" Mia asked. And WhiteBlaze agreed, giving a concerned purr.

"I'm fine you two. Now, where are the guys?" Serena said, looking up just in time to have her question answered. "Ryo." Serena muttered, getting up, and using WhiteBlaze for some support. Once Serena was standing up under her own power, she started toward the group of boys. But once Mia realized what she was doing, Mia grabbed Serena's wrist and pulled her back.

"Serena, you're not ok. The guys found you laying on the ground unconscious! You are not ok! And besides, you can't help the guys! You could hardly protect yourself!!" Mia tried to convince Serena to stay put.

Once Mia took a glimpse behind Serena, she went wide eyed. Once Serena saw the look on Mia's face, Serena turned around just in time to see Ryo fly back and hit the ground, hard!

"Ryo!" Serena screamed.

Mia tightened her grip on Serena, thinking she would try to run to Ryo's side. But she just stood there, head down, looking like she was about to cry. But underneath her bangs, that's if you could see under her bangs, you could see she wasn't crying. When she saw Ryo get hurt, something snapped inside of her. Just then, Mia noticed she started to glow a light pink. Still, if you could see under her bangs, you would notice an up turned, yellow crescent moon, glowing brightly. Suddenly, Mia couldn't keep her grip on her anymore. Serena had broken free! Serena immediately ran to Ryo's side, while on the way her clothes disappeared and was replaced by pink ribbons, flowing all over her body, and some flowing behind her as well. Serena sat next to Ryo, seeing if he was alright. Everyone was looking at Serena confused, scared, and surprised, to what was happening. Ryo opened his eyes to find Serena staring right at him.

"Serena?" Ryo questioned.

Serena smiled, then stood up. Serena walked in front of the group of boys, providing enough time for them to get Ryo. Rowen gently helped Ryo to his feet.

"Are you alright, Ryo?" Rowen asked.

"I'm fine, Rowen." Ryo answered.

"What's up with Serena?" Rowen asked, looking at Serena.

"I don't know. But . . ." Ryo started.

"But what, Ryo?" Rowen said confused.

"But . . . there seems to be something different about her . . . this time." Ryo explained.

"What are you talking about?" Kento asked confused.

"Her eyes. When I looked into her eyes, it was like no one was in there, like . . ." Ryo trailed off.

"No one's home." Kento suggested.

"Exactly." Ryo agreed.

With that said, everyone stared at Serena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give us the Moon Child! We know you have her!" One of the soldiers demanded.

Serena looked at the soldier in surprise, because she knew what "it" was talking about. "Moon Child?" Serena questioned.

"Yes. Now hand her over!" The soldier demanded once more.

"Well, you got what you want. Now leave my brother alone!" Serena replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed the third chapter! Again, I do believe it's a cliffy....oh well. And don't forget to review on the way out.


	4. Chapter Four updated

(Note: This chapter has been updated; hopefully there aren't any more spelling mistakes.)

Again...if there are any mistakes and/or miss spellings, please tell me. This way others can enjoy the story better. Thanks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Search of a Brother**

Chapter 4

"Give us the Moon Child! We know you have her!" One of the soldiers demanded.

Serena looked at the soldier in surprise, because she knew what "it" was talking about. "Moon Child?" Serena questioned.

"Yes. Now hand her over!" The soldier demanded once more.

"Well, you got what you want. Now leave my brother alone!" Serena replied.

"Now, come with us child!" The soldier demanded.

"If you think I'm giving up that easily, you have another thing coming!" Serena stated, forming a pink glowing ball in her right hand. Serena then put her hand into a fist, forcing the ball outwards, in both directions. The ball of pink light formed into a staff, (a staff olny able to be used when Serena was alone in a fight, alone without the other Scouts to help her. A staff wielding the combined powers of all of the Sailor Scouts in one. If a Sailor Scout was there with her, she wouldn't be able to use that Scouts power. Even if that Scout was unconscious.). The soldier through the sharp end of its chain at Serena. Serena pointed her staff at the soldier and the chain. All of the sudden, the chain stopped in mid air. Then the symbol of the planet Uranus appeared in the orb on the staff. "World Shaking!" Serena yelled. A ball of yellow energy, with a ring of yellow, flew out of the staff and toward the Soldier that attacked her. Once the ball hit the soldier, and the soldiers that were closest to it, were now gone! All five boys and Mia stood amazed at what they saw.

"Did I just miss something here? How did she do that??" Kento asked confused.

"Ryo, has she ever done anything like this before?" Sage asked.

"No, she hasn't. She has always been cheery and carefree." Ryo replied.

The next thing they noticed was that Serena had sprung white angle wings. The rest of the Soldiers advanced on Serena. The boys all took fighting stances. Serena noticed this.

"No. They hurt Ryo. They are mine!" Serena stopped the boys, raising her staff, high above her head. The orb on the staff started to glow bright. It started to glow with the crescent moon mark on Serena's forehead. As it glue, Serena had her eyes closed. Once Serena opened her eyes, a pulse/blast came from the staff and destroyed the rest of the Soldiers. Serena looked around to see if there were any enemies left. When she decided there wasn't any threat left, Serena let go of her staff. But before it could reach the ground, it disappeared. The next thing to go was the angle wings on Serena's back. After the Wings disappeared, the pink ribbons surrounding Serena vanished and were replaced by the clothes Serena wore before all of this happened. And the crescent moon mark on her forehead also vanished as well. Serena opened her eyes and looked at the group before her. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea . . ." Serena said, just before she fainted. Ryo tried to catch her, but Rowen held him back. Before Serena could hit the ground, someone caught her.

"Nice catch Sage!" Kento cheered.

"Come on, let's go back inside." Mia said, pointing behind her.

Everyone followed Mia back to the house, with Rowen helping Ryo, and Sage carried Serena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the boys got inside all, but Sage, went straight for a comfortable place to set on one of the two couches.

"Hay, Sage. You can put Serena up in the spare bed in my room, alright?" Ryo suggested. Sage nodded his approval and went to Ryo's room. Ryo leaned over to his tiger. "WhiteBlaze, why don't you go keep an eye on Serena." Ryo suggested, and the tiger followed after Sage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sage walked into the room and laid Serena on the spare bed, then covered her up. Sage looked down next to himself and saw WhiteBlaze.

"I suppose Ryo wants you to keep an eye on her?" Sage guessed.

The large white tiger purred in agreement. With that, Sage left the room and joined the rest of the guys on the couch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late at night Ryo got up to go to the bathroom. But on his way back to his room, he noticed a glow coming from Mia's study room. Ryo went inside to see what was glowing. When he found the source of the glow, he got confused. It was the Jewel of Life that was glowing. Ryo put that thought in the back of his mind, and decided to tell Mia in the morning. That was until he saw a faint glow coming form Serena's bed. Ryo walked over to Serena and found the source of the glow. It was a crescent moon mark on her forehead. 'Could the Jewel of Life be glowing with Serena? There's something I'm missing here!' Ryo thought to himself. Ryo headed back to the study room, he had an idea. He grabbed the Jewel of Life and brought it back to his room. The Jewel started to glow brighter, and so did Serena. Ryo set the Jewel on a small pillow on the night stand that was in-between the two beds. He laid the pillow the side of table closest to Serena. Both of the glowing stopped, but the crescent moon mark on Serena's forehead stayed. 'In the morning, I'm going to have to tell Mia.' Ryo thought to himself, getting back into his bed, and falling asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Ryo waited until Rowen got up, around noon, to tell everyone. Just as that thought went by, Rowen came strolling down the stairs, ready to eat. But he was early, it's only 11:00, it's not noon yet. 'No matter.' Ryo thought.

"Hey, guys. What's for lunch?" Rowen asked.

"You're early Rowen. It's only 11:00! Mia's still cooking lunch." Kento explained.

Rowen came over and sat next to Ryo. "Hay, Ryo. I have something I need to ask you." Rowen asked. Ryo looked up at his friend. "It's about Serena." Rowen continued.

"And . . ." Ryo said, not getting the point.

"And, yesterday you noticed the look in her eyes, but the rest of us noticed something else." Rowen continued.

"And what was that?" Ryo asked.

"She had a crescent mark on her forehead, Ryo!" Rowen explained.

"And?" Ryo said, trying to defend his sister.

"And, has anything like that ever happen before?" Rowen asked.

Ryo sighed. "Serena has never shown any power before. But the crescent mark that showed on her forehead has made an appearance many times before when we were just kids." Ryo explained.

"When did it show? And did it ever glow?" Cye asked.

"It liked to show during the night, when ever the light from the moon would show through the window. But it never did glow . . . until now!" Ryo explained.

"So, you just pasted it off as a normal thing?" Sage asked.

Ryo nodded. "Yep. But last night was different." Ryo added.

"What happened last night, Ryo?" Kento asked.

"Last night, when I got up to go to the bathroom. On my way back, I noticed the Jewel of Life was glowing. So, I decided to tell Mia in the morning. That was until I found a faint glow coming from over by Serena. When I went to check it out, I found that the crescent mark was back. And that it was making the faint glow. So, I thought the Jewel of Life had something to do with it. So, I went back and got the Jewel and went back to my room. But once I took one step into my room, both started to glow brighter. So, I brought the Jewel next to Serena, and both, the Jewel and the mark, stopped glowing!" Ryo explained.

"Has that ever happened before?" Rowen asked

"I have seen the mark before, but I have never seen it glow before!" Ryo answered.

Just then, the boys heard someone coming down the stairs. The five boys looked to see who it was. It was a girl with long blond hair, with a large white tiger trailing right behind her. "Hi guys." Serena said cheerfully, once she made it to the bottom of the stairs. Serena walked over and joined the group of boys.

"Serena, how are you felling?" Sage asked concerned.

"Yeah, you slept pretty late." Cye agreed.

"She always sleeps that late!" Ryo interrupted.

"Kind a like Rowen." Kento joked, hitting Rowen on the shoulder.

"She also has an apatite to rival yours, Kento." Ryo informed.

"Looks like Kento has a challenge!" Cye joked.

Everyone started to laugh. Just then, Mia came into the living room. "Lunch is ready!" Mia said, getting out of the doorway. Kento immediately took off towards the kitchen.

"Kento, wait! You know you have to save some for the rest of us!" Cye said, racing off after Kento.

"Well, here we go again." Sage stated, walking of towards the kitchen, arms folded.

Rowen turned his attention back to the group. "Come on Serena. We better get going, before Kento ends up eating it all!" Rowen suggested, heading towards the kitchen.

"Right." Serena said, with a little giggle. But before Serena could get up, Ryo grabbed her hand.

"We'll be right out Rowen. I need to ask Serena something." Ryo explained.

"Sure thing Ryo. The rest of us will make sure there is something left for you two to eat when you get there." Rowen reassured Serena.

"Thanks Rowen." Ryo thanked.

"No problem Ryo." Rowen replied, before entering the kitchen himself.

That left Serena and Ryo sitting on the couch. Serena watched Rowen go and Ryo was still looking at the floor.

"Serena . . ." Ryo said, getting to get her attention. And he got it.

Serena looked at her brother. "What's the matter Ryo?" Serena asked.

"Serena, do you remember what happened yesterday?" Ryo asked.

Serena got a surprised look on her face. 'I was hoping they would forget about it!' Serena thought to herself. Serena joined Ryo at looking at the floor. "Why do you ask?" Serena said, trying to play dumb.

"Because, Serena, I've never seen you do anything like that before! And just before you fainted, you said something that sounded like you know exactly what you were doing!" Ryo explained. Serena couldn't bear to look her brother in the eyes. "Serena, did you know what you were doing?" Ryo asked. Serena didn't say a thing. Instead she looked on the other side of the couch, away from Ryo. "That's what I thought," Ryo stated, "So, when were you going to tell me?"

"I can't!" Serena said.

"And why not?" Ryo demanded.

"Because, I can't, Ryo. I'm sworn to secrecy!" Serena explained.

"Not even family?" Ryo asked, looking up at Serena.

Serena looked up at Ryo, and for once her eyes were void of emotion. "I can't even tell my friends! And that includes family!" Serena yelled, pointing at Ryo on the last sentence.

"Why not?" Ryo started to demand, but stopped.

"The only way that you, or anyone for that matter, will ever find out, is when I have no other choice!" Serena explained.

Just after that, Cye came in. "Serena, you better hurry up, before Kento eats it all!" Cye suggested.

"Thanks Cye. But, I'm not that hungry anymore." Serena said, as she headed for the door. Once the door closed, Cye looked at Ryo.

"Where's she going?" Cye asked.

"I know exactly where she's going." Ryo replied.

"Where?" Cye asked.

"She's going to find a tree." Ryo explained.

"Why?" Cye asked.

"Right now she needs to think. And when she needs to think about something, you usually can find her sitting in a tree." Ryo explained, heading towards the kitchen.

Cye watched Ryo head into the kitchen, then looked at WhiteBlaze. After awhile he just shrugged it off and headed back to the kitchen, with WhiteBlaze right behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside in a tree near the house, you would fine a girl with long blond hair, sitting on a branch. "Why must I always keep this a secret? I should just be able to tell Ryo, at least." Serena said to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter too. An, please leave a review; of course, you don't have too. Until next time.


	5. Chapter Five updated

(Note: This chapter has been updated, hopefully there won't be anymore spelling mistakes.)

You people should now the drill....mistakes....miss spelling....so on and so on....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Search of a Brother**

Chapter 5

Outside in a tree near the house, you would fine a girl with long blond hair, sitting on a branch. "Why must I always keep this a secret? I should just be able to tell Ryo, at least." Serena said to herself.

Suddenly a little black, fur ball appeared at the bottom of the tree. "Serena, you're hard to find, especially when you just take off out of no ware! If it wasn't for Amara and Michelle, I wouldn't have found you!" The fur ball explained.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Serena asked, not bothering to look down at the black cat, at the bottom of the tree.

"I'm here looking for you. Now, what are you doing up in a tree? Especially if you can't land on your feet!" Luna pointed out.

"Luna, I could always land on my feet. I just choose not too." Serena explained.

"So, why are you up there?" Luna asked again.

"Because Luna, I needed to think." Serena replied.

"You, think. Now, there's a good one!" Luna said giggling.

Luna's giggling was interrupted by someone yelling! "Serena!?" The voice said.

Luna noticed that Serena sat straight up and dangled her legs off of the branch. She looked as if she was going to jump out of the tree! And that's exactly what she did. Serena landed on her feet, but she stayed crouched on the ground. She looked up at the group coming towards her. Serena took one glimpse at the group and then scooped up Luna and ran deeper into the forest.

"Serena, wait!" Kento yelled out. But Serena didn't stop. "Where is she going? And why won't she stop? What is she running away from?" Kento asked. Kento looked to each of his friends for an answer, and they all shook there heads "no." Kento then looked to Ryo for answers, "Well, Ryo."

Ryo didn't look at his friends. He kept staring at the place Serena took off from. "I think I know where she's going." Ryo stated, running off after Serena.

All the boys shrugged and followed suit. "Ryo, where exactly are we going?" Kento asked.

"I think Serena is headed to this shrine we use to visit when we were children." Ryo explained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena ran as fast as her feet would allow her. She kept looking back to make sure no one was following her. Luna looked up at Serena.

"Serena, who were they, and why are you running from them?" Luna asked.

"I don't want to talk to Ryo right now. And as for the rest of them. They're Ryo's friends." Serena explained.

"And, just who is Ryo?" Luna asked.

"Luna, Ryo . . . is my brother." Serena replied, slowing down in front of a building. Serena let Luna jump out of her arms and on to the ground. Serena continued to walk towards this building.

"Serena, why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" Luna asked, watching Serena walk away from her.

"Because, I didn't feel like it." Serena replied.

"And, where exactly are we?" Luna asked, looking around the clearing.

"We're at an old shrine Ryo and I used to visit when we were kids." Serena explained, as she took off her shoes and hopped onto the porch of the shrine.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" Luna asked hopping up beside Serena.

Serena looked down at the cat beside her. "To see if that monk is here." Serena explained.

"Monk?" Luna said, confused and surprised all in one.

"Yep." Serena said happily, opening the sliding door to the shrine. Serena stepped in, and just before she closed the door, she looked behind her. "Luna, are you coming in or not?!" Serena asked. With that question, Luna bounced right into the building. Once Luna was in Serena closed the door. Serena looked around; Luna just kept watching Serena in confusion. "Hello . . . is there anyone here?" Serena asked, walking forward a little. Luna still stared at Serena, where she advanced to what looked like an alter, with three candles on it. Each candle a different size. The candle in the middle stood the being the tallest.

"Now, what are you doing?" Luna asked again, as Serena lit a match.

"Lighting the candles." Serena replied plainly.

"Why?" Luna asked, while Serena lit all three candles.

"Because, long ago, the monk told us, when ever we want to see him and he wasn't here, to light the candles on the alter. Then he'll come." Serena explained.

"But this time he isn't coming!" A voice said from behind them. Serena turned around and found Ryo standing in the doorway. She didn't even hear the door open.

"And what do you mean by that, Ryo?" Serena demanded more than asked.

"Because, the monk was also known as the Ancient One. And he died, making a bridge for us to travel to the Dynasty and kill Talpa!" Ryo explained.

"You mean the story . . . ?" Serena asked, a little disbelieving.

"It's more than just a story we heard when we were kids. Me, and my friends live that story, Serena!" Ryo replied, starting to get a little angry.

"At least you guys can live normal lives. I've forgotten what it's like!" Serena replied, getting a little angry herself.

"You call the lives we lead, normal!?! And, what did you mean by that anyway?" Ryo asked, starting to calm down.

"I already told you Ryo. I'm sworn to secrecy. I can't tell you. But, there is one thing I can do." Serena said, looking at Luna on the last sentence.

"And, what's that?" Ryo asked.

"Ask!" Serena said, still looking at Luna, who was giving Serena a look that said, "Forget about it!"

Then an explosion was heard, coming from the outside. "I had a feeling we were being trailed." Ryo stated. Then another explosion was heard.

"Well Ryo, it looks like you're about to get your wish!" Serena said, with her eyes closed. Next, Serena looked down at Luna, "I'm sorry, Luna. I have no choice."

Luna nodded, "Just be careful!"

Ryo stared at the cat. 'I knew it! I wasn't hearing things!' Ryo thought to himself.

Serena turned to Ryo, locket in hand. "Ryo, you wanted to know. I suggest you pay attention." Serena suggested and told, at the same time. Ryo paid attention, like he was told. Serena saw this and held the locket, in her hand, up high in the air. "MOON . . . ETERNAL . . . POWER!" Serena shouted. The clothes she was wearing disappeared. Suddenly, she was in gulfed in a pink light and was surrounded by pink ribbons. Ryo recognized the ribbons, but this time, the ribbons started to form something. As the ribbons started to tighten around her, Ryo noticed the mark on Serena's forehead. It was that crescent moon mark again, and it was glowing . . . again. 'Maybe, this is what it meant?!' Ryo thought to himself. The next thing he noticed was the outfit the ribbons created. Serena stood there in what looked like a sailor outfit with a really short, three, layered skirt. And in her hands, she held a staff, about as tall as herself.

"That staff . . . that is the staff you used before! Is this what you've been trying to hide from us?" Ryo demanded.

"Yes Ryo, it is. I've been doing this since I was 14. I am known as Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice. And . . . ahh!" Serena started to explain, but ended up on the floor. She wasn't the only one on the floor; Ryo was on the floor as well. The building shook, and everything inside was on the floor, except for the alter, and for what was on it as well. Serena sat up onto her knees and grabbed her staff in her hand. "And, I don't have time to explain everything right now!" Serena said, as she stood up and bolted for the door.

"Serena, wait!" Ryo yelled.

"Sorry Ryo. I don't have time right now!" Serena yelled back. Then Serena opened the sliding door, and took a glimpse outside. "Cye!" Serena yelled.

"Serena, be careful!" Luna yelled, before she left.

"Always am, Luna." Serena said, as she left the shrine, heading towards Cye, who was now on the ground.

Ryo looked down at the black cat. "So, you can talk." Ryo said to the cat.

"Always have been able too." Luna explained.

They both continued to watch Serena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A chained scythe was about to hit Cye, but it didn't hit its target. Cye looked up to see something had blocked it. He looked to see who the staff belonged to. It was Serena! "Serena?" Cye asked, a little confused.

"Hey Cye. Are you alright?" Serena asked.

"I'm fine . . . now." Cye replied.

"Good, now take cover!" Serena demanded.

"Why?" Cye asked.

Serena looked down at him. "Just do it!" Serena yelled.

Cye got to his feet and took a few steps back. "Is this far enough, Serena?" Cye asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Serena directed.

While Cye did what he was told, Serena was still holding off the soldier that attacked Cye. The orb at the top-center of Serena's staff started to glow green, and the symbol for Jupiter glue bright in the center of the orb. The brighter the orb got, the darker the clouds over head got. Flashes of light could be seen form the clouds. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning came down out of the clouds and hit the soldier in front of Serena. Once the light was gone, Serena stood back looking at the pile of dust in front of her. Cye ran up to Serena.

"Serena, what did you do?" Cye asked.

"I used a power of a friend." Serena explained, still looking at the dust pile. After that Ryo and Luna joined them. Once they got there Luna looked up at Serena.

"Well done, Serena, well done." Luna congratulated.

"Ryo, when did Serena get these powers?" Cye asked.

"Don't look at me, Cye. Ask the cat!" Ryo said, pointing at Luna on the last sentence.

Suddenly, for some reason, the soldiers all stopped fighting and backed away. The other Ronin's joined the group.

"Ok, what's going on?!" Kento demanded.

"Well, Sailor Moon. We meet again. It's been along time." A voice said from the top of the shrine. All the boys looked at Serena. All they got from her was a scared, confused, and disbelieving look on her face.

"It can't be." Serena muttered.

Ryo put a hand on her shoulder, "Who?"

Serena then looked to see who the voice belonged to. "Rubies!" Serena replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't remember how to spell his name, you all know how I'm talking about, the guy how commanded the Four Sisters, the one they all had a crush on. Yea that guy....how do you spell his name? If anyone knows, please tell me. Thanks!


	6. Chapter Six

Sorry I haven't worked on this story for along time, but other things have come up. And also, this chapter comes to you from the mind of a student in a very boring class, and I need to keep myself awake, so I worked on this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
In Search of a Brother  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Serena then looked to see who the voice belonged to. "Rubeus!" Serena replied.  
  
"I'm supprised you remember me. I must've made quit an impression!" Rubeus said.  
  
"Remember? Of couse I remember! How could I forget!?! And you're suppose to be died!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Yes, I was, but thanks to my new Emperor, I'm alive. But, you Sailor Moon, were suppose to die!" Rubeus explained.  
  
"You do know Wiseman betrayed Dimand, don't you?" Serena asked.  
  
"I don't care about what hapened in the past! And besides, Dimand betrayed me first!!" Rubeus explained, shouting the last sentence. Rubeus turned his attention to the soldiers. "And as for you idiots! You have found "a" moon child, but you have found the wrong one! She is the warrior of the moon and the main protecter of the one we seek!" Rubeus scolded.  
  
"Who is the one you seek?" Ryo asked, getting Rubeus' attention.  
  
"Why, the future Queen, of course." Rubeus replied.  
  
Just then, Serena got a determand look on her face. All the guys looked at Serena confused. But they didn't get any answers. Just as Ryo was about to say something, Serena jumped into the air and joined Rubeus on the roof of the shrine. "Rubeus, you've seen the future, and thanks to Rini, so have I!" Serena started to explain.  
  
"So, you know why I said that you were not in the future. You're nothing but a legend!" Rubeus interjected.  
  
"True, but you don't know how right those "things" are! Take a good look at me Rubeus. Who do I remind you of?" Serena finished explaining, spreading her arms out to her sides on the last sentence.  
  
Rubious studied Serena carefully. Once he came across the cresent moon on her forhead, it hit him. He then got a scared look on his face, then it disappeared as quickly as it came. "I see. So, you were the one we should've went after the hole time. You are the Queen!" Rubeus admitted, shouting on the last sentence.  
  
"I'm glad you finally figured it out, Rubeus. But, I'm going to have to decline on the offer, those "things" down there already made." Serena replied.  
  
"You're going to came with me, weather you like it or not!" Rubeus declared.  
  
"Well then, you know the rule, Rubeus. You have to catch me first." Serena stated, jumping off of the roof when she finished her sentence, joining Ryo and the others on the ground again. Ryo looked at her with confusion and worry. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew that his sister was in danger.  
  
"Serena what's going on? And what is he talking about?" Ryo more demanded than asked.  
  
Serena turned to look at Ryo, debating on what to tell him. "Well...it's kinda hard to explain without Rini here." Serena tryed to explain.  
  
"And who's Rini?" Kento pipped in.  
  
Serena glanced at Kento, then back to Ryo. "Well, it's kinda hard to explain. For those that know the future, it isn't that hard, but for those that don't, it's dangerous for them to know anything about the future!" Serena tryed to explain.  
  
"Dangerous?" Sage repeated, an eyebrow raised in question.  
  
Serena turned to Sage, seeing the questionable look, answered, "Yes."  
  
Next thing they knew, Luna was running up to them. "Sailor Moon, look out!" Luna shouted, getting the groups attention. Serena turned around just in time to see what Luna was worning them about. Serena quickly raised her staff parallel to the ground, and towards the blast that was heading there way. Just before the blast hit her, it stopped just in front of the stuff and disappated.  
  
"What just happened?" Kento asked.  
  
"I think it's some kind of shield." Rowen replied.  
  
Once the blast disappated, Serena lowered her staff and stared at here attacker, "Nice try, Rubeus!" Serena, then, lowered her head, and turned back to Sage, "You were wondering what could be so dangerous about knowing the future...?" When Sage didn't answer, but just nodded, Serena continued, "Well..Rubeus is a good example of what I'm talking about!"  
  
Ryo just stood there staring at his sister, he didn't like the way she was saying this, "If I didn't know better, I'd say there is something even more dangerous out there then the one who is after you!"  
  
This got the attention of the four Ronins. They glanced at Ryo, then to Serena. "Is this true?" Cye asked, worry in his voice.  
  
Serena stared off in another direction, but still answered both Cye and Ryo's questions, "Yes, there is."  
  
Right after she said those three words, she found herself being flung towards Kento, with him catching her. The other four Ronins found her back just about cooked.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kento asked looking down at her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Serena replied, not moving an inch.  
  
All five Ronins turned to the sound of evil laughter. This was really starting to tick Ryo off.  
  
"That's what you get, not for only turning your back on me, but for ignoring me as well!" Rubeus said matter-of-factly, as if he had won.  
  
Just then, a staff came fiying from out of no where, the Ronins reconized it as the Ancient's Staff. Once the staff hit the ground, the rings on the staff began to move, making a sound that all evil couldn't stand, followed by a bright gold light, blinding all evil. Needless to say, all Dynisty Soldiers there were destroyed, leaving Rubeus there being tortured my the sound the staff was making and being blinded by the light the staff was also making. Without another word said from anyone, Rubeus took off, his mission, obviouslly, being a failer.  
  
Serena could sense that Rubeus was no longer there, so she desided to take little nap, hoping that Kento wouldn't let her fall. Kento adjusted his load so he could carry her instead of just letting her lean agenst him. Ryo noticed this and was worried, but Cye asked first, "What's the matter Kento?"  
  
Kento looked down at her, and smilled, knowing all to well that Ryo was watching, "She's just asleep."  
  
Cye bent down to pick up Serena's staff, but just as he was about to touch it, it disappeared. Just at that moment, a figure came out from the trees and was heading for the Ancient's Staff. Cye looked up just in time to notice, "Kayura?"  
  
The figure, obviously a woman, nodded, "Yes, it is. Cye of the Torrent." The figure, now known as Kayura, saw who Kento was carring, and smiled. Then she noticed the black cat down by Ryo's feet. She smiled again, "Ah, it's nice to see you again, Luna. It's been along time." This confused Luna, how did she know her name, when she, obviously, didn't know her. Kayura's smile then vanished, "You don't remember me do you?" Luna didn't even bother to answer, she was too busy trying to figure out how come this stanger knew her. Kayura just sighed, and said plainly, "I first meet you a thousand years ago, when I was just alittle girl." This cought Luna's attention.  
  
"The Silver Millennium...?" Was all Luna could say in reply.  
  
Kayura simply noded her head, "Yes."  
  
Kayura then looked to the five Ronins, "Maybe we should contiue this conversation somewhere else that's a little safer." The Ronins nodded in agreement. Then they were off, heading back to Mia's house.  
  
Luna eyed Kayura the whole way back to the house. Ryo on the other hand, saw Kayura glance at Serena again and then smile, he just had to know, so he walked up to her and finally asked, "Kayura..." He glanced at his sister then turned his attention back to Kayura, "...how do you know Serena?"  
  
Kayura ganced at Serena, then at Ryo, then she looked straight ahead thinking of the past. She smiled, then it faded as fast as it had come, remembering the past was a pleasent thought, and yet it wasn't, "We meet when I was young. She was young too. I was the only child within the Ancient's Clan at the time, until she came. Then I had someone to play with. We were both happy. She loved the Earth!"  
  
Ryo looked at her with a questioning look, "And what's that suppose to mean?"  
  
Kayura looked at Ryo, then Serena, then looked straight ahead, then stopped. They had made it to a clearing, with Mia's house within view. "I'll let her tell you that." Kayura replied simply.  
  
Ryo joined Kayura in staring off at Mia's house, "I was afraid you were going to say that."  
  
With that said, they contiued on to the house, and went in.  
  
Mia heard the door open and went to great them. She stopped short when she found Kento carring Ryo's sister, and besides the fact that the boys were in there armor. "What happened? Is she all right?" Mia asked frantically, with worry in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry Mia, she's all right." Kento replied, heading towards the couch.  
  
"That is, if you over look the fact that her back is burnt!" Cye pipped in.  
  
Kento shot Cye a look that said, "Shut up!" But that only lasted a couple of seconds, then Kento laid Serena on the couch. Just as Kento stood back up, Serena started to stir. With a couple of mones and growns, she opened her eyes to find Kento standing next to her. He put on a smile to try and make her feel better. Luna jumped up onto the back of the couch to make sure, for herself, that Serena was, indeed, all right.  
  
"Princess, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" A figure from that back of the group asked.  
  
Serena, and everyone else, turned there attention to the figure. Serena just staired at her for awhile, she looked so farmiliar to her. "Who...who are you?" She finally asked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and sorry it took me so long to get it up. You see, I'm in college, and I hardlly ever get any time to myself these days. I hope you all understand.  
  
And on to the next chapter.... 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated this story in along while, now with school is over I'm working to earn some money for college…and for some other things. So my life is a little chaotic right now. So I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but to let everyone know, I haven't given up on this story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Search of a Brother**

Chapter 7

"Who...who are you?" Serena asked, sitting up.

Mia just now noticed that someone else came with them, "Kayura? What are you doing here?"

Kayura didn't take her eyes off of Serena, "I'm here because of her."

Serena was taken aback and was very shocked by this statement. She pointed to herself, "Me?"

Kayura just nodded her head, "Yes."

"But why?" Serena couldn't help herself, she just had to ask, curiosity was getting the best of her again.

"I shall hold off on telling you why I'm here. I'm sure others..." She glanced over at the Ronin's, especially Ryo, "...have questions they would like to ask. Because, what I'm going to say may confuse them further."

After Kayura finished saying that, it hit Mia, she had almost forgot, "Cye, what did you say about her back?"

"That it was burnt...?" Cye answered, a little confused as too what Mia might be getting at.

"That's what I thought you said," then Mia turned her attention over towards Kento, "Kento...would you bring Serena upstairs? I'll be right behind you."

Kento stared at Mia for a couple of seconds, being caught off guard by the question. "Sure." He replied, bending down to pick up Serena.

With that answer Mia disappeared into one of the rooms on the first floor.

Serena was surprised to find Kento scooping her up into his arms. So frightened and unprepared for that, she raped her arms around his neck. She held on to Kento for dear life, not daring to let go the whole way up the stairs. Luna and Kayura follow close behind. And with Ryo debating on weather to follow or not.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the room that Ryo and Serena share, Serena could be found lying on her stomach with Mia sitting on the side of the bed trying to take care of the burn on Serena's back the best she could. Kento was trying to help Mia by keeping Serena's mind off of the pain from Mia trying to take care of her injury. Luna and Kayura stood off to the side and out of the way, as well as standing away from the door.

"Why didn't you tell us about this, especially Ryo? He's your brother isn't he?" Kento just had to ask.

Serena partially buried her face into her pillow; she would love to tell Ryo, heck she wanted to, "If you want to know the answer that question, ask Luna."

"Luna…?" Kento repeated, surprised by the answer. He immediately turned to look at the cat sitting over by Kayura. The cat was giving him a determined look. Then it hit him, he had totally forgotten that the cat could talk.

Kento was just about to say something when he as cut off, "I promised, Luna made me promise never to tell anyone. I wanted to tell Ryo, I really did." Tears were now pooling up in her eyes ready to fall at any moment. Just then Serena sat up in a sitting position so fast she nearly sent Mia crashing to the floor out of shear surprise of the sudden movement. Once Serena turned towards Luna, she winced from the pain that spiked up her back. She tired to ignore the pain as best as she could and continued to face Luna and trying to maintain an angry face. "Why Luna, why couldn't I tell at least Ryo, he's family for crying out loud!" After that out burst, she winced again from the pain.

"Ok Serena, I'm not done yet. And besides, you shouldn't really be moving around, not that much anyway." Mia advised.

"You know the reason why." Luna replied, paying no attention to Mia's statement, "And besides, it would seem that your brother and his friends have been keeping secrets from you as well."

"That's not the point!" Serena practically yelled.

"Oh but it is." Luna replied, giving Serena a look that told her that she was right. Serena would've ran out of the room right that second, if she could. So, she just did what Mia suggested and laid down, back on her stomach. Mia sat there and stared at Serena for a couple of seconds, once again surprised by the sudden movement. Once she snapped out of it, she continued to take care of Serena's burnt back.

A couple minutes later, Mia was done and was picking up what was left of the First-Aid supplies and turned to head out of the room. She stopped dead in her tracks once she looked to the entrance of the room, surprised to find Ryo standing there, looking rather confused and with mixed emotions about what has been going on lately. Kento was trying to decide whether to leave Serena alone with Ryo or not. After a couple of seconds, Mia continued on her way out of the room, walking past Ryo, who never took his eyes off of Serena.

Kento took one step to leave and Kayura stopped him, "I don't think that would be necessary, Hardrock." So Kento grabbed a chair and sat off to the side, to provide Ryo with enough room to be with his sister. And Ryo did just that, sitting on the edge of the bed, still staring at Serena, who was still laying on her stomach. By then, all that occupied the house were in that room, most standing off to the side, out of the way.

"Well…" Ryo just couldn't wait any longer, he had to know now, or else he just may blow.

Serena glanced over at her brother, and then continued to stare at the head of the bed. She wanted to tell him, really she did, but she didn't know where to start. There was silence for a couple of minutes, until someone other than Serena spoke.

"Why did Kayura call you a princess?" Rowen asked, breaking the silence. He could sense that Serena was having a hard time deciding on where to start, so he decided to give her a place to start.

Serena would've turned her attention from Rowen if she could, but it hurt to move. "Well…" Serena started, "I sort of am a princess."

"Kayura said that it was a thousand years ago when she last saw you." Sage pointed out. He had noticed what Rowen was trying to do, so he just continued with the idea.

Now that got Serena's attention. "Kayura? You mean the one in the kimono, with the staff?" Serena asked, turning her attention to Kayura, and trying to change the subject.

Ryo caught this, he knew what she was trying to do, but he also knew what his friends where trying to do. It was interrogation time, and he knew how much she hated things like this. It was going to be hard to get her from trying to change the topic every so often.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was Chapter 6 really that confusing? If it was, maybe I should sit down and rework it. If I do that, it may not get done until school gets out.


End file.
